


Will you catch me?

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, reversed age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is the oldest. The first Robin. He grew up with Bruce since he was a baby, so both son and father are less grumpy (I’m sorry if you found them to ooc, but In my mind if Damian grew up with Bruce since the start, he’s a more normal teen =3= )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Will you catch me? / 你會抓住我嗎?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756609) by [vindylam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindylam/pseuds/vindylam)



How the hell did that even happened.

Tim was curled up in a ball, in a huge fancy bed.   
In a huge fancy room.   
In a huge fancy manor.   
The Wayne manor.

Why. Not that he wasn’t glad to be here, really. It was really better than being placed in some random orphanage in Gotham. But. Why does his father have been killed. Why this man just randomly appeared to shot him. His father didn’t do anything wrong.

And then, Batman.

Batman and Robin, just two second too late to prevent the murder.  
Just two little second. Enough to Robin to see the fragile boy up the stair. To understand that he saw everything.

“Go take the child.”

Robin just nodded. Moved slowly toward him. Frail little hand clenching a journal, notebook, full of picture. He crouched in front of him, slowly placing a hand on this little, oh too little, shoulder.

“Come here. You’re… It’s going to be okay.”

Really Damian, what a good way to comfort a child whose father just been murdered in front of him. The child didn’t do anything. He didn’t move, didn’t cry, nothing. Just kept staring blankly down, where Batman was checking the man’s heartbeat. Then he spoke, soft murmur, voice shaking in the air, his hand still clenched around his book.

“It… Wasn’t him they wanted. It was me, right. They… They wanted this…”

Then, the child raised the book toward him. Robin looked at it and opened it.  
A cold rush traveled him from head to toes.  
They were plenty picture of them. Batman and Robin. And plenty picture of… Them. Bruce and Damian Wayne. Robin slowly looked up to the child.

“I didn’t told anyone, if that what you’re wondering…” A whisper again.

Robin just nodded.

“That’s not important right now. Batman, we need to take him with us. He’s going to be targeted again.”

Batman stood up and took the book, flipping it cold faced.

“You know I can’t. He’s going to be searched by the GCPD if we did. I’m calling Commissioner Gordon. We… Are going to find a way, boy.”

-o-

And then, Gordon took care of him. He slept one night in an orphanage before Bruce Wayne took him as his ward. It wasn’t totally weird. Bruce Wayne and Jake Drake knew each other, Drake’s family being one of those rich family. Not as much as Wayne’s, but still.

Still curled up in a ball, Tim allowed himself to cry, soft muffled sounds in his cushion. Mr. Pennyworth was going to be mad at him.

Damian knocked at the door, and a soft sound answered him. He entered, placing a bowl of cookies on the desk and slowly walked to sat up next to the boy.

“... I brought you some of Alfred’s cookie, they are delicious.”

The ten years old boy sat up, little hands rubbing his red eyes.

“Thanks… Ah but, Mr. Pennyworth said they were for the afternoon snack…”

A mischievous smile appeared on the fourteen’s years old lips.

“And some orders are meant to be disobeyed… If Alfred told you anything, just say it was my fault.”

Tim just blinked at him. He understood what the older boy was trying to do. And that was kind of him. So Tim slowly nodded and took the cookie from Damian’s hand.

“Thanks…”

Damian just nodded. They ate silently until Damian propose to watch a film. They ended up watching the star wars trilogy all the afternoon. Timothy, all exhausted from his recent evenement, fell asleep in Damian’s arms. Having someone he could trust was soothing, and it was Robin, after all.

Later in the evening, Damian walked down in the Batcave.

“What are we going to do with Timothy, father? I mean, sure, you took him as your ward, so he is going to stay with us, but…”

“Do you mind?”

“What? Having Timothy here? Not at all, it is like I have a little brother.” Damian grinned. “It is just that I was wondering… He know for us. Since a long time, and he did not told anyone. And all those picture. Did you saw them? He took them by himself. He’s ten years old and he did that since he was eight. And honestly he’s so small I thought he was younger. Anyway. We-never-ever-noticed-it. We had a fanboy taking bunch pictures of us, and neither you or I noticed it. He’s smart, and-”

“He won’t be going on patrol. I won’t train him, Damian.”

“But…”

“I have already enough of you to worry about when we are out, no way I’m going to take another one. Batman is Batman, not a nanny with a bunch of child following him.”

“Then, we could train him just in case-” Bruce strong growl stopped him.

“Just in case what? Just in case it happen something to you? A replacement?!”

“I-... That was not what I wanted to say, father…” Damian smiled softly. “Just in case he’s being attacked because of us.”

“...First, he need rest. And we’ll ask him what he think about a training. But he is a bit young.”

Damian rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, you always trained me, for as long as I remember.”

“You had tendency to be chubby, it was good for your health. And it was sport at first, not training.”

Damian pouted.

“I was not chubby.”

“You were. Tim, on the other hand, is really frail, I’m not sure it’s a good idea to train him too much for the moment. Let him time.”

Damian nodded and walked up to the manor. He wasn’t chubby when he was younger. Totally not.

He found Tim again curled up in his huge bed. Silently, Damian walked in and sat up next to the little boy. Tim immediately stopped to sob.

“Hey… It’s okay to being sad, Timothy…You do not have to hide it…”

Tim looked up at him, sniffing, and struggled a bit. Then he climbed on his lap and curled in his arms. Damian was quite surprised, but took him in his arms. He was so little… More little than a normal ten years old should be.

“Can you stay with me Damian…? I-I don’t want to be alone…”

With a soft sigh, Damian nodded. Wrapping an arm around those tiny shoulder, he used the other one to place both of them under the sheets. 

“I’m sorry to bother all of you I-... It… It’s my fault if Dad’ is-”

“It is not, Tim. You… It’s only this man fault. Not yours, not anyone but this stupid man who killed him, alright?”

A soft whine answered his phrase and tiny hands clenched his shirt. Damian held the child closer to him, allowing the boy to cry against him. Way later after that, Tim finally managed to rest, too exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I see the Batcave?”

Damian almost choked on his toast, and Bruce looked up from his journal. Tim wriggled in his chair with a tiny smile.

“I… Always dreamed of seeing it… You- you were talking about it, so…”

“Wait, you got close enough to heard us talking without us noticing?”

Tim bit his lips shyly and nodded.

“Not very often, but…”

“And you are supposed to be the world’s best detective, Master Bruce… and yet, you never found out a child was this close to you…”

Bruce grunted and his son snorted.

“I’ll show you the Batcave if you want, Tim, but don’t touch anything, okay?”

“Did I gave my authorisation?”

“Robin gave it, that’s enough. Don’t be grumpy, father.”

“I’m not the grumpiest at this table.”

“I-... Oh, hell, I will not start this conversation with you again.”

Bruce snorted with a smile while Damian stood up. He patted Tim’s shoulder and walked out of the room.

Tim quickly followed and raised his hand to take Damian’s own. The older boy smiled a bit and squeezed his hand. It was really like having a cute little brother.

“Where’s your mother, Damian?”

“... Father and her… Well, Father was quite young and still in training when it happened. He had a relationship with her, and she became pregnant. She knew too late to do anything and gave birth, but she didn’t want me. Father ran from the organization taking me with him.”

“If he was young, was Bruce was prepared to have a child?”

“Not really, but he learned to be one… and now he is happy to have me around I guess… can you imagine? This manor with only Alfred and him? He would have become even grumpier and dark… what a tiring thought.”

Tim chuckled softly.

“Well, I’m happy you’re here. You are super cool and… and I’m not alone here and…”

Damian laughed.

“Here, little one. We’re almost in the Batcave…”

Tim instantly stopped talking and looked around him with huge round eyes.  
Damian played a chord on the old piano, and a passage opened in the wall in front of them.   
Timothy kept watching, following Damian into the passage. They walked quite a time and took an elevator.

“... Whoa…”

He knew he should react more, but actually, it was the only thing that came to Tim’s mind. It was even more… amazing than what he ever imagined. Damian snorted.

“Pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah… It’s… awesome! … Is that a real T-rex?”

“Nah… or… I hope not?”

Tim laughed quietly and looked up at Damian. The older boy was smiling sharply, looking at the Batcave with obvious pride.

“Father and Alfred built almost everything by themself. Can you believe that?”

“Whoa, really!?--Is that a computer?”

“Yep. It has all our data about criminals we know, and other cool things.”

Damian gave his little tourist the whole tour. The boy was looking at everything with big huge eyes, glimmering with joy. Seeing Tim like that warmed Damian’s heart a little. He knew the child wasn’t going to forget what he saw only a week ago, but at last they were going to do their best to make him smile again.

Tim ran back and forth, exploring everything he could while Damian waited next to the batcomputer. The child stopped at a higher level from where he could look down at Damian. For only a fourteen-year-old, Damian was already quite tall -or maybe it was Tim who was too small to his age- he had tanned skin. His short dark hair contrasted with his deep blue eyes, the same eyes as Bruce. Tim guessed he must have a lot of fangirl and admirers at school. Being this awesome must help to be popular. Among other things, like being Bruce Wayne’s son.

“Damian... if I jump from here, will you catch me?”

“What?” Damian looked up to see the child, almost ready to climb the barrier. “Hell! Tim! Don’t you dare--”

“Will you catch me?”

“... I… Yes, of course, but I rather not have to…”

“Always?”

“What?” Damian sighed. “I won’t allow you to hurt yourself, Timothy, get down from that barrier, please.”

“Okay.”

While Tim was getting down, Damian saw something coming from behind him. Damn it, no!

“Tim, d--!”

The child was precariously trying to get down from the barrier when he heard wings flapping. He just had time to look behind him before he lost his balance and fell. With a scream, the child closed his eyes just after seeing bats flying above him. When he opened his eyes, he was safely wrapped in Damian’s arm, but the older boy was scowling.

“I told you not to climb everywhere. You’re lucky I was here.”

Tim giggled and pecked Damian on the cheek.

“I knew you were there, Damian! You would never let me get hurt, right? You said so.”

“Of course not, little one, of course not. But that doesn’t mean you are allowed to place yourself in danger for no reason like today, understood?”

“Understood, I’m sorry.”

Bruce smiled, hidden in the shadows. Tim would probably make other mistakes, but as long as Damian or Alfred or him were there, he’d learn to be a part of their little family.

 

-o-

 

It had been two month since Tim had come to live with them.  
The child was very smart, Bruce had even used the world “genius” to him, but Tim was still a child, and Damian felt like he was a fragile little thing, easily broken.

And Tim tripped on his own feet often. Way too often. Sometimes down the stairs -that almost gave Alfred a heart attack- sometimes while playing outside, sometimes he bumped his feet or knuckles on doors and walls. This resulted in Tim bruising his arms and legs a lot. 

Anyway, Damian just came back from patrol with Bruce. He was exhausted, and he only wished to get some sleep. After a quick shower, he fumbled into his bed with a happy sigh. The sound of soft tiny feet make him kept his eyes open.

Tim climbed on the mattress. His eyes were huge and glossy. 

“Tim? What’s wrong?”

“I-I… Can I sleep with you Damian…?” The child tried to hide it, but it was obvious he had been crying.

Damian took the boy in his arms and covered them with the sheets.

“Did you have a nightmare?” The older boy was trying his best to sound less tired than he was, and besides, he was worried seeing Tim like this.

“I-... Yes… ‘Bout … When dad…”  
“Shhhh,” soothed Damian. He felt a little hand clench at his shirt and soft dark hair tickle his chin. “It’s okay, Tim, you … You are not alone, I’m here.” 

Tim started to tremble in his arms, and it was soon followed by soft muffled sound and hiccups. Damian slowly stroked the boy’s back, soothing nonsense coming from his mouth.  
Finally, Tim fell asleep, and Damian allowed himself to do the same.

 

The next morning, Tim eagerly said that he wanted to be trained like Damian. Bruce said no immediately.

“But Bruce, I want to help you to fight crime too!”

“I already have enough to worry with Damian on the battlefield. I don’t want to have a child army.”

Tim sighed in defeat.

“Could you at last teach me some tricks, like self defense?”

“...Maybe. We’ll see about that later, Tim.” 

Tim pouted and crossed his arm, then walked down to the batcave. He heard sounds coming from the training room. He stopped when he saw it was Damian.

The older boy was kicking and punching a sand bag. He stopped and walked toward what looked like a training course, starting to run and jump among different objects. When he finished, Tim clapped his hands together loudly.

“Wow!! That’s so cool!"

Damian took a towel and placed it around his shoulder with a smile.

“That’s nothing compared to what we do in town.”

“I know, I watched you, remember?”

“Yeah, little stalker, I remember.”

Tim pouted again.

“I didn’t stalk, it was… Hm, because… Hm…” The child looked down apologetically. “... You were… My dream, I guess…”

“Batman and Robin are for a lot of children, Tim, do not look so worried about it…”

Damian tried to smile softly. He wanted the child to be happy to be there, not to mourn every time they spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Hawkstout for her super quick beta QAQ


	3. Chapter 3

One year had passed.  
Bruce allowed Tim to train a bit, but nothing too strenuous. He still felt that the child was too thin and frail for his own good, even with all the food he ate.

Tim still had nightmares. It long ago became habit to sneak into Damian’s room and be hugged. In Damian’s arms, Tim felt like nothing bad could ever happen to him again. He felt at home, welcomed and loved, and that make him happy.

When he came back home late one day, Tim rushed down the stair to welcome him, but the older boy wasn’t alone. He was with a really pretty girl. They were holding hands, until Alfred came in the room. They quickly let go, their cheeks pink.

“Welcome home, Master Damian. You must be Miss Alicia, I presume?”

“I-... yes, I am…”

Damian smiled.

“Alicia, this is Alfred, our butler, and this little one is… Tim? Where are you going?”

Tim ran up the stairs quickly and shut his door with a loud bang.  
Damian’s girlfriend blinked.

“Did I do something wrong…?”

“I don’t believe so, young Miss. Master Timothy is quite shy. Perhaps he just got too embarrassed.”

It wasn’t fair. Totally, totally not. Tim had never seen Damian smile like that before. Damian had said he’d always be with him. Forever. Why did he have to bring a girl home? And even worse, one that was his girlfriend? Why did he even have a girlfriend?!

Timothy slid down against his door onto the floor.

No… was he was jealous? Jealous of what? This girl? Tim liked Damian. He had been his anchor since his father died. Well, Bruce, too, but Bruce wasn’t at home a lot. They weren’t as far away in age either, so it was natural for Tim to keep close to Damian.  
Then it suddenly clicked in place.

He was in love with Damian.

More than simply being a brother, and for a long, long time now. He had always been fascinated by him, by Robin, and after that he had become completely devoted to Damian.

But… can… an eleven-year-old love like that?

Realising that, yes he could, and it hurt like hell deep in his chest, Tim slowly curled up in a ball, muffling his sobs and hiccupping in his sleeve.

Damian can never know. Never.

 

When Tim didn’t come down for dinner, Damian knocked uncertainly on the door. Hearing a soft ‘yes,’ he entered.

“Hey, Tim… are you doing alright?”

“What? Yes, of course I am, why?”

“Alfred called you for dinner.”

“I-... I’m not really hungry at the moment, plus, I have homework to do. Don’t worry about me, I’ll eat later.”

Damian frowned. Tim never missed dinner, not when Bruce was home.

“Father is here too, you know.”

Tim nodded simply.

“I’ll go see him later. Sorry Damian, don’t worry, I just want to finish this, okay?”

Damian gave him a long look, then slowly nodded.

“Sure. I’ll tell Alfred, but don’t forget to eat, you’re already too skinny, Tim.”

Damian gave a sharp smile and ruffled Tim’s hair. The younger boy forced a soft smile in return. He sighed when the teen left. He couldn’t tell Damian. Or anyone. It was wrong to like him like that. Even if it was cruel to close his heart, he would not show any sign of his feelings.

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short, I'm sorry, also, still a huge thankies to Hawkstout for her beta! More action -drama- to come in the next chapter ;w;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death, -Tim is the second son, sooo... guess what happen to him XD - and angst. But I swear it'll end well!

Three more years passed. Eventually, Tim took over the role as Robin, Damian became the vigilante known as Nightwing.

Tim had become colder and colder as time went on. He was unreadable mask all day long, cold and ponderous, always thinking before acting, ready to do anything for the sake of the mission.

His closeness with Damian had slowly faded. The two grew further apart.

Not that he minded. He still loved the older boy, with all his heart, but he had made himself that promise. The promise Damian would never know.

They had two new additions to the family. A young boy called Jason, ten years old. He was a brat from the street, hot tempered and big mouthed, but with a huge heart. Then there was the younger boy, Richard “Dick” Grayson. A little ball of sunshine on legs. His parents, acrobats, were murdered the circus, when Bruce had brought the family to see the spectacle. Dick was only eight years old, but already wanted to be Robin too.  
Damian laughed and ruffled the child’s hair.

“You’re way too young, little bird, that can come later.”

Dick pouted.

“But you started way sooner than us!”

Tim smiled softly and sat on the couch with his computer. Jason crawled next to him.

“That’s because Damian was chubby when he was young.”

Damian choked on air while Tim smiled sharply. Something he had learned from the older boy. Jason laughed with Dick.

“I was not, Timothy. You don’t have a clue.”

“Oh? Don’t I? I have pretty picture as proof.”

“Wh- Alfred! Why did you give Tim that?!”

“I don’t understand why you care, Damian.” Jason complained, “You’re like a Greek god now! I’m sure you have tons of ladies ready to get naked for you!” 

Damian sputtered. Internally, Tim completely agreed with the younger boy.

“That’s not the point—! Jason, you’re much too young to be thinking about naked women. Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

Jason stuck out his tongue.

“Hey, I’ve seen plenty a’ ugly things out on the street, d’you really think I don’t know what a fuckin’-”

Tim softly smacked him behind the head.

“Ouch! What was that for!?”

“Mind your mouth, Jason,” Tim scolded.

“... Fine, whatevah…”

Bruce knocked at the door and poked his head in.

“Don’t you boys remember we have a gala this evening? Why aren’t you ready?”

Dick gasped and started to cackle, while Jason rolled his eyes.

“Boss, do we really need to go there?” He whined.

“Yes you do. Now all of you go to your rooms to prepare. Alfred brought your suits out. If you need help with your tie, ask me, Damian or Tim. Alfred already has enough to do today.”

Jason jumped out of the bed, taking Dick’s hand in his, laughing.

“The last one wearing their suit is buying us hotdogs next time we’re in toooown!”

Damian could hear Dick’s little giggles in the corridor.

“Aw! Not me! I already finished my allowance yesterday!”

Tim smiled gently and stood up, closing his computer. He noticed the way Damian was looking at him and blinked.

“Is something wrong, Damian?”

“... I… I would like to ask you something, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“... Are you happy? I mean, with us? To have this life… Batman, Robin and… yeah, being with us?”

Tim felt his heart clench. Why would Damian even doubt it?

“I… of course I’m happy. Why would you ask me this, Damian?”

The older teen sighed, searching for his suit in the wardrobe.

“... Because you… I know people change when they grow up, but you—you changed so much in only four years. You were so shy, but at the same time, so… smiling, laughing, curious. You showed us when you were happy, and when you weren’t, you came to me for comfort and… I mean, I know you’re growing up, that you don’t need me for that sort of thing anymore, but sometimes I feel like… like you don’t want me around anymore either. I feel like you’re forcing yourself to be near me, and if… If I ever did something wrong, please, Timothy, please, tell me. I… You are my little brother. I don’t want to lose you, and you know that if you ever need to talk, I will always be there. I will always be there for you… I… needed to tell you that.”

Tim didn’t know what hurt more. His heart felt like it had just fallen down, and there were knots in his stomach. Keep calm. Don’t break in front of him. He had never… he had never wanted to make Damian worry. He had never wanted him to think that he could ever… have done something wrong.

“I don’t know what to say… I mean… I… you never did anything wrong, Damian. I still… love you…” I love you so much, so much more than as a brother that it hurts… It hurts so badly.

He didn’t say that though. Instead he forced a smile.

“You’re my big brother, and I’m really thankful for that. I mean it, really. I don’t want you to feel bad for anything, it’s just that… uh, I tried to work more on my poker face throughout the years, and somehow, it became an habit. And like you said, I guess I’m getting older? More… introverted, maybe?

And I know you will… always be there to catch me, right?”

He tried his best to smile warmly. It hurt so much to do so. Damian looked at him, frowning. Still scowling. But Damian had always been like that. Then, a soft smile curled his lips.

“Of course I will, little one. I will never let you fall.”

That was … those little words... As little as could seem to anyone, they weren’t little for Tim. He knew Damian would catch him. Literally or not, he knew Damian would always be there for him, and that made everything even more painful for him. Don’t cry, don’t cry in front of him. Keep calm. Tim smiled again and wrapped his arms around Damian. For this time, for this time only, he’d allow a little more proximity. A brother hug, nothing more, but he’d never ask for more from Damian. Never.

“And I’ll always be by your side too, Damian, I’m sorry I worried you. Really.”

When Damian’s strong arm wrapped around him, he felt his heart sink even lower. He was reminded of earlier times. Good memories of when he wasn’t afraid of that close contact. When he slept so well in Damian’s arms, protected from everything. He felt like nothing could ever happen to him.  
He felt like the little child who just lost his father. Who just gained a brother, hugging him tightly to chase away his nightmares. He loved him so much it was slowly, slowly killing him from the inside.

Tim pushed back.

“We’re going to end up paying for the hotdogs…”

“True.” Damian ruffled his hair with a sharp smile, “Go change too, Tim.”

When Tim was gone, Damian closed his door behind and covered his face with his hand. Tim was hiding something, he was sure of it now. But what was it?

Tim quickly walked back in his room. He slowly closed the door and slid down against it. He curled up in a ball, clinging on his knee. In a broken whisper, he softly spoke.

“I’m sorry, Damian… I love you… I’m so sorry… so sorry…”

Warm tears rolled down his cheeks. Without any sound, droplet after droplet, his tears kept falling, no matter how much he tried to repress it.

Damian headed downstairs. Jason and Dick were already in suits, but Jason hadn’t done his tie up right. Dick tried to help, but it got even more tangled. The two laughed joyfully as they twisted around. Damian rolled his eyes and helped them with Jason’s predicament. Tim walked down from the stairs in his pearl grey suit.

Damian’s gaze was drawn to him.

Tim was going to grow into a fine young man. He already had a beautiful face. His cold icy blue eyes were framed by long lash. His white, white skin seemed soft and still so frail. A thin and fragile little boy, but his training had allowed him to develop some muscle mass. As Damian stared at him, he felt odd. He was supposed to look at him like a big brother, not like some old pervert. Obviously there was something wrong with him.

Dick laughed playfully, running around Timothy, taking his hand.

“You look great, Tim!” He chirped.

“Thanks, Dick. Stop moving for a sec, you didn’t do your tie correctly…”

Tim knelt in front of the boy, arranging it for him and stood up.

“There you are, two little gentlemen, don’t you think Damian?”

Damian snorted, looking at Jason and Dick, who were smiling brightly.

“Two huge brats, I would say.”

Jason pouted.

“That’s not true! Why are you so mean, Damian? You know we’re super handsome!”

“Handsome would not be the first word coming to mind right now. Cute, maybe. Handsome, not yet. Too young for that.”

Dick snickered.

“When I grow up—”

“You’re gonna go to the moon?” Jason smiled stupidly.

“I- … What?” Dick looked at him dumbfounded. “No! What are you talking about!?”

“Sorry, it’s something I saw on the internet… Asdf movie… Anyway, keep talking?”

“... Anyway!” Dick glared at Jason to make sure he wouldn’t interrupt again, “When I grow up, I’m going to be as handsome as Damian and Bruce!”

Damian snorted and ruffled Dick’s hair.

“I’m sure you will, little bird, I’m sure you will. Alright then. Father? Are we going yet?”

“If you boys are ready, yes,” Bruce walked into the room with a perfectly tied tie.

Dick and Jason started to race toward the exit, running past Bruce who caught each one in his arms, grinning.

“Remembers, boys…”

“Don’t yell…” Dick recited.

“Don’t laugh too high or run everywhere,” Jason continued.

“Be a good, well-mannered boy…” Tim added.

“And don’t forget to smile,” Finished Damian.

Bruce grunted in amusement.

“That’s it. I’m counting on you, children. Make me proud.”

He let go of the two younger, Tim walked toward them. Damian stayed next to his father for a moment.

“... I… Did I make you proud, Father? You had me when you were so young, are you…?”

“Damian, you are probably the best thing that occurred in my life. You brought me happiness again. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Damian’s heart warmed a little and nodded. Together they walked toward the car.

The gala went as usual; they smiled politely, talked and ate.

It was later that night when everything went to hell.

-o-

Tim had been caught by the Joker. Robin had been caught. He was alone. His comm. link was on the fritz. From time to time, he was able to talk to Nightwing, but it was fuzzy at best.

“Where are you!? Robin, answer me! I swear I’m coming!”

Timothy choked as another hit force air out of his lungs.

“I-I don’t-- know… Rooftop…”

Mad laughter filled his ears. Another horrible cackle and blow, one after another. He was past the point of any pain he’d felt before, everything was horribly numb. Pain. Pain. Can’t think. Something in my ear…

“Robin! ROBIN!! Please answer me, keep talking!”

Far away, Nightwing, Damian’s voice was yelling. Tim’s mind had gone blank. He looked down. The fall would be about… four second, and it would kill him, but he preferred that than giving the Joker what he wanted. He preferred to choose his own death than let the Joker win. So when the mad man looked back to grab another weapon, Tim had made his choice.

He slowly crawled towards the edge. He looked down at the drop. The Joker laughed, coming back to finish him off.

He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Damian… if I jump from here, will you catch me…?”

He heard Nightwing, no, Damian’s voice break over the comm.

“Where are you? Please… I will, you know I will… Timothy…!”

Wind roared in his ears. The Joker’s laugh from the rooftop. The fall.

I know you’ll always be there for me, Damian.

And I will be there for you.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thanks a lot for Hawkstout and her beta *A*


	5. Chapter 5

Black…

Black emptiness…

Then, pain. Pure, simple pain…

And he remembered everything.

The fall. The Joker. The laugh. Damian’s voice…

“Damian…!”

Gasping for air, Tim tried to calm down, to think.

Where was he?

Slowly, he moved his hand feeling what was above him in the darkness. Fear and pain surged through him.

Wood? Old wood?—a Coffin?! No, no, that wasn’t possible, that wasn’t—

Ignoring his pain, he started to rip at the old wood, and then dirt. He pushed forward, forcing the wood to break, forcing the dirt out of his way.

He was out! Breathing hard, not enough air, not enough… He choked a bit, gasping and panting.

Tim didn’t want to look behind him. He knew what he would see, but he looked despite everything his heart screamed.

His grave. His own grave.

A soft voice purred above him.

“... What are you doing here, little Robin…? It’s… Impossible, isn’t it…?”

Catwoman--Selina? What she was doing here…?

What was he doing here?

“I-... Please, help me… I-I don’t know… I don’t know…”

He collapsed, shivering from the shock.

“I don’t know…”

-o-

Tim had been at Selina’s safe house for three months.

He didn’t know why he stayed. He should go home. He should—

She helped him heal. All his bruises from the beating the Joker had inflicted were gone now. He didn’t ask how long he was d—gone. He needed to rest first, and now that he was alright, and ready for it, so many question flooded his mind.

The first thing he did when Selina came in from her nightly adventures was to shoot a bunch of quick, rapid-fire questions.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down little kitty, I can’t answer everything at once…Just let me change, and I’m all yours, all right?”

She gave him a wink and walked into her bathroom.

He fidgeted, waiting.

She came back in a nightie and sat next to him on the sofa.

“Okay, ask now.”

“... How long… was I gone?”

“One and a half years, sweetie. Almost two years now since they still don’t know you’re back. Can I ask you something? How the hell is it possible?”

“I-... I don’t know, Selina… The only thing I remember was the fall, and then...nothing, black. And then pain, and I was out of my own grave… I… I really don’t know either…For me, it’s like nothing had happened between my fall and … and now…”

“Okay…”

“... How are they…?”

“Batman, Robin and Nightwing, or Bruce, Jason, Damian and Dick…?”

Tim chuckled.

“All, Selina, all…”

“Hm… Batman is… grumpy. Or maybe it’s more than that. He’s more …severe than before. It’s been like that since your… your death. Nightwing is… dark. Really dark. He doesn’t smile, doesn’t laugh… All he does now is kick ass and brood. Like Batman. Robin tries his best. He tries to smile, to make them laugh. That doesn’t work well…”

Tim felt his heart clench painfully. When he had jumped from the rooftop, he didn’t think about their reaction. At all… Damian…

“And now… Bruce is… Well, “Bruce” Wayne the playboy is still a playboy, but we both know it’s a job, a fake. Bruce is… Sad, angry, I think he took it all on himself, the fact that you died. His boy, his partner, his mistake.”

“That’s not…!” Selina soothed him with a hand on his lips.

“Shh, let me finish, little kitty. We both know it’s not his fault, not fully. It’s … The Joker.”

And at that word, Tim shuddered violently, wrapping his arms around his legs, curling up in a ball.

“Damian is… Just a shadow. A shadow of what he was. The teasing, handsome boy, grumpy and kind hearted is just… A fragment, really. He does what he has to… like a doll, an automaton. He tries his best to kept it together for the two younger, but that’s more easily said than done. Jason is… still himself, I guess, but he’s more violent. More angry. Dick is sad. He’s still a little ball of sunshine, still a bouncing young boy, but from time to time, we can see his hurt in his eyes… They all miss you, mourn you, little kitty, and now that you’re better, you should go back to them…”

He should. But he was scared. So scared. How will they react? Nothing will be the same now, and he knew it.

“... Selina, is there a possibility that I could… look at what happened just after my death? I mean… I know you well enough to know that you have some sort of record… Alfred supervises us by checking and filming what he can with city cameras… there has to be some record…”

“... There are some records. But… Are you sure you want to see…? It’s… pretty…”

“Please.”

The woman sighed and nodded. She stood up, and Tim followed her.

She typed on her computer, and three video appeared on screen.

“This one is the one that Alfred had. The camera was in front of where you fell. The second one is… my camera.”

“In the batcave?”

“Don’t look at me like that, Bruce was okay with it!” She cleared her throat. Tim wasn’t sure of it, but if Bruce didn’t removed it, it was probably okay.

“And the last one is, well, the record from the rooftop. Approximately the same as the first one, just not the same point of view.”

“Okay, thanks…”

Tim felt like his heart was going to stop beating a second time. He had to see it. He had to know how they reacted. But at the same time, it felt odd, and it was so, so painful… He was going to see himself die… Taking a steady breath, he launched the first video.

Alfred was in front of the computer, trying his best to find where Robin was.

“Alfred, have you got anything yet?!”—Damian was yelling—“I… He isn’t answering me anymore!!”

“Please, calm down, young Master, I’m almost—”

Dick screamed, pointing at one of the many videos in front of them.

“There!! Red and yellow!! It’s him, right?! Alfie, zoom on him!”

Damian let out a relieved sigh.

“Is he alright?” Asked the Dark Knight in the middle of his own frantic search.

Alfred had turned pale suddenly, Jason took Dick in his arms, not allowing their youngest to see what was in front of them. Jason looked at the screen where Alfred had zoomed in.

“Dear lord…”

Jason started to sniffle, his eyes wet.

“... It’s… not him, right Alfred…? It’s… not…. it’s impossible… right…?”

Dick started to panic in his arm, trying to get away from his grip.

“What?! Jason, why… You’re not crying, right? He’s alright?! Please, tell me—”

Alfred’s voice came in a whisper.

“Master Jason, will you please take Master Richard to the manor? Now.”

Jason was crying openly now. He had seen. Dick was still fighting him, but the older boy wouldn’t let him go. He slowly started walking out of the cave, the younger one was yelling.

“NO!! Please! Let me see! Tim!! TIM!!!”

Alfred took a deep shuddering breath and spoke into the comm.

“... Master Bruce… I’ll send you Timothy’s current location… find… find him before Damian, please…”

Tim stopped the video. He took a breath, trying to calm himself down. Selina was still there, next to him. Despite everything, he was glad she was the one that found him.

With a sigh, Tim activated the other video. The one that Alfred had seen. Where he was lying still in his own blood. His limbs weirdly twisted. It was so… mind boggling to see that…

His attention was suddenly drawn back to the camera. It wasn’t Batman who found Robin first. It was Nightwing.

The young man slowly walked in front of the camera. His hands were shaking.

“... N-no… It’s… no… I … I promised… I would…. always catch you… no… I…”

Nightwing fell on his knee, looking at the mess of bloody limp kevlar in front of him.

“I failed you… how could I…”

Batman slowly walked next to Nightwing, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Dark Knight made him stand up, and tried to get him away. But suddenly, everything in Damian started to ache. He didn’t it. Timothy, his little one, his little bird. Dead. No. No, that wasn’t possible.

“NO!! NO! WAKE UP!! PLEASE! I’M SO SORRY! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!!”

Damian was trying to get back to him, Bruce keeping his son in his strong arms, the young man was screaming and crying and struggling with everything he had.

That’s when Tim broke. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing softly. That was too painful to watch.

He had to go back to the manor. Screw everything. Screw his fear of how they’ll react, screw his death, he didn’t know why, but he was back and alive and angry.

Now he had to come back to them.


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining.

Selina waited in front of the door, waiting for Alfred to answer.

“Miss Kyle, I apologise. Master Bruce is not home at the moment.”

“I know, but are the boys, or are you alone at the moment?”

“Master Jason is in his bedroom. May I inquire the identity of the person in your car?”

Tim watched from the car. Read their lips out of habit. Alfred couldn’t see him. The glass was tinted, so his face was obscured.

It had only been two years, and yet Alfred seemed so much older. So tired. Something in his heart clenched. Selina turned toward him, still talking to the butler.

“He… my dear Alfred… I think you should go and sit down, then I’ll send him in.”

Alfred looked at her suspiciously, and, after some argument, she ushered him inside.

Tim slowly got out of the car and walked to the familiar entrance. His heart bumped loudly in his ears.

When he entered, the first thing he noticed was that the manor hadn’t change at all…

And then, he looked shyly at Alfred.

The butler opened and closed his mouth.

“… It’s… what…? M-master Timothy…? I-is it you…? But how…?”

“It’s me, Alfred… and… I’m sorry, but I can’t explain how either… but it’s me.”

In a moment the old man was hugging him tightly. Tim hugged him back tightly, his mind going blank.

The sound of footsteps from the stairs. Tim looked up. Jason.

The boy had grown up quite a lot, and also gained a bit of a build, but he was only a twelve-year-old boy.

Jason dropped his cellphone in shock. The sound of it bouncing on the stair was the only thing to be heard.

Tim took a deep breath slowly, not sure how the kid was going to react, but… maybe he had expected a hug. Jason was as close as a little brother after all.

Jason frowned, and slowly walked down to him. Tim froze. He could read it on his face. He knew what was coming, but he didn’t move. It was a hard punch, right in his ribs, he didn’t dodge, didn’t stop it. He staggered back in pain.

“What the fuck are you doing here?! You were supposed to be dead! Hell I-… I saw your body! You were… you were…” His voice broke in a whisper.

Tim tried his best to speak, but the blow to his ribs was painful. He looked at Jason. Alfred stood to stop the younger boy. He rubbed a soothing hand on Jason’s shoulder.

Tim forced himself to speak. “… I don’t know either, Jason, I’m sorry… I just- I just woke up in my coffin and-”

“You think I’m going to believe that?!”

Selina sighed and waved her hand.

“Look kid, I found him. I found him when I was at the cemetery. He was covered with blood, dust and clay. He was looking like he just been beat up.”

Tim nodded quickly.

“When I woke up, I only had a few wounds left from the… from the Joker’s attack. It was strange, like I had healed, but I was still—”

Jason’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Are you fucking kidding me…?”

Tim felt hopeless. Jason was… he wasn’t the kid Tim left.

“I swear I’m not. Does Bruce still have his memory related engine? The one that shows what’s in your mind?”

Jason thought for a moment and suspiciously nodded.

“Yeah, he still has it. But… we can use it later. With everyone.”

Timothy nodded feeling a bit of relief—

“But I’m sending a fucking text message to Bruce and Damian, unless you want them to die of an heart attack.”

Alfred shook his head.

“I think it’s best to wait for now, Master Jason. They’re in an important meeting. Let Master Timothy rest a bit, and this evening when they come back, I’ll talk to them first, but you need to go pickup Master Richard from school.”

“… Right…” Jason was still looking at him, like he didn’t believe it was him. Like he didn’t believe he had died…like he thought he was lying somehow. “I’ll just do that. See ya later.”

It hurt a lot.

-o-

Tim sat on the sofa, waiting. When Dick entered, he was already crying.

Dick stared at him for a long moment, and then started to laugh. Both laughing and crying, the child surged forward, clenching Tim’s shirt with his hand.

Tim bit the inside of his cheek, not daring to move an inch. Finally, Dick jumped in his arms, his little hands gripping at his back.

“I don’t care why you’re here! I don’t care why you’re alive! But you are. You’re here, and-and this is—this is—I can barely believe it! I missed you so much!!”

The child kept crying, sobbing, hiccupping in his arms. Tim smiled softly. He felt a dull pain in his heart. He slowly kneeled down to Dick’s leve, cupping the boy’s face in his hand.

“I’m sorry, Dick, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how any of this happened, but… I’m happy to see you again, little bird…”

Dick responded with his beautiful smile. 

He was still crying, but his smile, his smile was so bright, so happy, so warm, that it soothed Tim’s heart a little. It made him think maybe things were going to be okay. Dick laughed and wiped his tears, pecking Tim on the cheek. Dick stayed with his arms wrapped around Tim’s neck for a while longer.

Jason stood, watching him carefully.

 

Alfred looked outside.

“They’re coming, could you… wait in another room, Master Timothy? I need to prepare them.”

Tim nodded. His heart clenched again. He stood up. Dick, like a little koala stayed on his chest, refusing to let go. The older boy chuckled.

“I guess you are planning on staying there…?”

“Yes! All day!” Dick’s arms tightened around his chest. Tim wrapped his arms around him to give him some support and went back into the sitting room.

Jason, like a silent sentinel, followed. Tim still wasn’t sure where he stood. Other than he was angry.

Tim was scared. Despite the little child in his arm, and Jason’s cool, but steady presence next to him, he was scared. His chest ached, and he felt dizzy, he was so anxious.

He lost track of how long he waited. Seconds seemed like hours.

His head snapped up when he heard something scatter in the other room, and quick frantic footsteps.

Tim had the urge to leave. To hide. He wanted to leave.

As he took a deep breath and straightened his back, the door flew open with a loud bang.

 

Both father and son had huge, almost owl-like eyes. Damian looked like he had just run a marathon, and Bruce was silent, dangerously silent.

Tim unconsciously tightened his grip around Dick’s shoulder, feeling the little boy squeezing back, probably to soothe him.

Damian looked at him. Time crawled again. Tim finally managed to break the silence.

“… I—… I’m back…”

All he could think about was how stupid that was. He should have said something else. He should have tried to comfort them, or reassure him, but his mind had gone blank again.

Damian took a deep shuddering breath, and closed the distance between them. Dick was suddenly gone, slipping out of his arms, and Tim was in the air in Damian’s strong embrace.

“Timothy… how…?”

Tim didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if he had no right to love Damian. Right now, he just wanted to stay in those arms forever. He hugged him back, Damian held him in the air, his cheek pressed against Tim’s chest, as if confirming Tim’s heart was beating. Tim stroked Damian’s hair with a shaky hand.

“I don’t know either…”

Then Bruce crossed the room, looming. Tim had almost forgotten him in the high emotions of the moment.

“… Show us. We’re going to the cave. I need to know.”

They connected him to the machine.

They saw.

The Joker. The fall. The black.

 

The emptiness.

 

And then, the black again, but with a labored breath. A white frail hand knocking everywhere, thin hand, soft gasp of breath. Out.

Outside. Cemetery. Nothing between. The fall, and then the cemetery.

Selina.

The Injuries.

Tim removed the machine connected to him.

“After, Selina took care of me, she helped me heal… and now I’m here.”

Bruce was still silent. So were the others, until Jason threw his hands up in the air.

“Well then, it really is Tim, back from the dead. We don’t know how, or why, but he’s here, he’s home, and he’s gonna stay, right?” Jason stared at Bruce, prompting him. The younger boy was still distant, but at least he believed him now.

Dick cheered and jumped in Tim’s arms, crawling on him like a koala again. Tim couldn’t help but laugh a bit too.

“He’s back, and for good! We won’t never ever let anything happen to you again!”

Bruce’s silence broke. He slowly nodded.

“Tim, I… I’m sor-”

 

Tim stopped him immediately.

“No. I mean… It wasn’t your fault, Bruce. It was my choice, I… I never wanted you to blame yourself like you did… both of you…”

Tim looked back and forth between Damian and Bruce.

Father and son shared a glance, sighing almost as one.

“Did Selina show you the…records?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, even the one in the Batcave.”

“… She has a camera in our Batcave? Father? Really?” Damian glared at his father, who cleared his throat.

“Anyway, we have a lot to talk about, and it’ll be better to do so in the manor. Let’s go upstairs, everyone.”

Starting to walk up, Damian stared at his father, muttering something like: “Don’t think I’m going to forget about Selina’s camera…”


	7. Chapter 7

It was late now. Tim couldn’t fall asleep.

Alfred had prepared him a bedroom—his bedroom. His old one. Nothing had changed, everything was in the exact place it had been when he left it… He shivered imagining Alfred dusting this… mausoleum.

When he heard a soft knock on his door, he couldn’t have been happier to answer.

Dick entered the room with a confident smile, Jason was behind him.

“Tim, I was thinking. Since you are back, could we all sleep together, like we used to when … when you were here? Like before?”

Tim slowly stood up.

“... Sure, but… you’ve both grown up quite a bit. I don’t think we could all fit.” Tim glanced dubiously at his double bed. It would be a squish with the three of them…

Jason snorted.

“Seems you haven't seen Damian’s bed yet. Come on, follow us.”

Tim had been torn between dreading they wanted to include Damian, and hoping they were.

They all went in the cold corridor. He followed behind the two younger boys. He felt a bit of relief. Jason had warmed up to him. He didn’t seem so angry now.

Tim smiled. Jason had lost a lot, he couldn’t blame the kid for trying to defend himself from this kind of emotional hurt. He seemed to accept it all now. Tim was back and he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Dick softly knocked at Damian’s door.

“Come in.”

Damian was in front of his computer. He glanced over at them with a raised, curious eyebrow.

“Is something wrong, boys?”

“Yeah, we want to do a sleepover in your bed Damian!” Dick pouted, hands on his hips.

Damian looked at them, his eyes fell on Tim.

His tensed, his heart clenched. Damian’s stare was so cold, so unwelcoming.

Tim started to babble.

“B-but if you don’t want me too, I could go back in my bedroom, it would be a tight fit with all of us after all—”

Damian stood up and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him cold.

“Don’t talk nonsense, it’ll be fun,” He smiled, “Just like old times.”

They all gathered pillows and, after a quick fight over would sleep next to Tim, they crawled into bed. Damian was at the end, Dick was next, tightly hugging Tim safely between them, and Jason on the other side of Tim.

Tim kept staring at the ceiling, an arm around Dick’s shoulders, the other behind his head. He heard a soft murmur. The younger boys breathing had evened out. Jason was gently snoring.

-

“Can’t sleep, Timothy?”

The-sixteen-year old looked over at him. Damian smiled at him gently.

It was so …weird to see him again. Damian had felt so lost without him. Now he was back, without warning, but this time… this time, he would protect him, Damian wouldn’t ever let him go again.

He stretched his arm, and softly pushed a dark lock out of Tim’s face. Tim smiled shyly and nodded.

“Yeah, I… I always have nightmare, so I don’t really want to sleep… I don’t want to wake Dick and scare him.”

“... The same as before or…”

“No, more… disturbing…” He whispered so he wouldn’t disturb the boys, “I always hear the Joker’s laugh in the background, and there’s always the… sensation of falling. I usually wake up in a cold sweat. All my nightmares are related to my death now… I almost miss my old ones.”

Damian clenched his teeth, closing his eyes for a moment. He stroked soothing little circles around Tim’s temple with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, Timothy. I really… I… I always told you that I would be there, and… when you needed me the most … I wasn’t—” His voice broke.

Tim reached over to give Damian comfort, but quickly pulled back. Dick, half awake, sat up between them, rubbing his eyes. Tim frowned curiously, looking down at the youngest.

“... Need to pee…” Dick quietly chirped. He climbed over Damian like he was a mountain, and hopped out of the bed, still sleepy and out of it. He dragged his feet across the room to the bathroom.

Damian and Tim stared at the bathroom door, dumbfounded. Dick came back, but went the long way. He went over to Jason’s side, and fumbled in the sheets, poking Jason’s side.

“Move over Jason, I don’t have space…” the youngest boy murmured.

Jason mumbled something in his sleep, pushing Tim to give Dick some space. Without realising it, Tim was now up against Damian.

Tim blinked, looking up at the older boy with a curious smile and whispered.

“... Hello…”

Damian snorted and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Hello, little one…”

Tim blushed madly, happy it was so dark.

Little one.

He felt like he hadn’t heard that endearment for ages… which might be the case, but…

“Before Dick woke up… you…” Tim stopped. He chewed on his lower lip, and then continued. “I never considered anyone responsible for what happened to me. No one except for the Joker and myself, of course. I mean… I wasn’t careful enough. I was caught and… and I knew I was going to die, Damian…”

Damian looked away, eyes closed like he didn’t want to hear. Tim took a deep breath and cupped his face, making him look at him again. Only he kept talking, whispering.

“And I didn’t know how much time it would have took him to kill me. All I can remember is his laugh, and the pain. I made my choice. I didn’t want him to win. I didn’t want him to kill me like he wanted. If I was going to die anyway, either directly from his hands, either because he would have left me in my own blood, found too late, I didn’t want him to have his way. So I ended it, Damian. I jumped. Yes, you could say I chose the easy way out, but I—”

Damian felt like he was going to explode.

“I would never say such a thing! You… death isn’t the easy way out. Not like that. Never. I… When I saw you back then… In… in that state… your limbs were…”

The older man closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath to calm down. He felt Tim move a little bit closer and opened his eyes again. He felt like he was going to drown. To drown in those so clear, so pretty cold eyes.

How long had he loved those eyes? How long had he longed to see them again?

Since his death, Damian dreamed about those eyes. Even before, but not in the same way.

All he was going to say was swept away, he couldn’t manage to speak.

Tim smiled gently.

“I’m here now. I’m here safe and sound, even if we don’t know why. So… don’t think about it anymore, okay…?”

Damian nodded and sighed, wrapping his arms around Tim’s smaller frame, like they used to when they were younger. Tim leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes.

The older teen smiled softly, brushing soft dark hair from Tim’s beautiful face.

“Sleep well, little one…”

Tim’s heart missed a beat, and he allowed himself to wrap his arms around Damian too.

“Sweet dreams, Damian…”


	8. Chapter 8

Another month had passed.

Tim could see it in the others’ eyes. It was still strange for them, having him here again.  
Dick constantly leapt into his arms, laughing for the sheer joy of it before letting go. Jason acted like he usually did, but Tim noticed him smile a bit wider every time they passed. Damian was his usual self as well, grumpy and teasing, just like back in the good old days. Alfred hadn’t changed much either, the peaceful, quiet butler, but he was so happy, so joyful grinning from ear to ear when he thought the boys weren’t looking. The same went for Bruce. He didn’t show anything, but from time to time, seeing his boys together and laughing made his lips quirk.  
But it wasn’t all happiness. Tim saw it in their eyes. They didn’t want to completely believe it. It was like they were afraid, thinking each morning they might wake up and it wouldn’t be real anymore.

So Tim was doing his best to show, that, yes, he was alive, with them, and he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. Officially he was dead, he couldn’t really afford to go out for now, so most of his time was spent at the manor.  
From time to time, he helped Alfred with cleaning and taking care of the garden, or staying behind the computer with Dick when the others went patrolling.  
Tim was gardening when Damian came with a gorgeous -he had to admit it- young women. He felt a stupid urge to run away and hide somewhere before Damian came over and probably introduced to him who he assumed was his girlfriend.  
It was too late, like expected Damian approached with her at his side.

“Tim… I present to you, Kara. Kara, this is Timothy Drake—Tim, don’t look at me like that, she knows.”

That was a bit unexpected. Tim frowned, but followed when Damian gestured that they should go back inside. When they were settled, Kara smiled at him brightly.  
“I am Supergirl, so Damian’s told me everything. I’m glad you came back, Nightwing less brooding on missions now—”

Damian snorted.

“Kara, please.”

“What? It’s true. Anyway, I won’t stay, I just wanted to meet you, Timothy!” And she smiled, a bit of playfulness in her tone.

Tim blinked. Damian tensed, scrunching his eyebrows.  
“Kara…”

“Why? Did Damian tell you a lot about me?” Tim asked curiously  
Kara laughed.

“Did he tell me a lot? Heck, he never stops talking about you!”

“Alright, Kara, that is enough! I will accompany you to the door.”

The girl giggled at Damian’s fluster and waved her hand at Tim while Damian comically tried to push her out the door. Supergirl wasn’t very easy to push though. Tim wriggled his finger at her with a curious smile. Why did Damian look so embarrassed about it?  
“I’m sorry, Timothy, I didn’t mean for her to bother you…” Damian muttered after he had finally shut the door.

“She didn’t—Is it true? Do you talk a lot about me? At the League?”

Damian mumbled something, and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“I-... Yeah, yes of course, I… I’m pretty happy to have you back you know… so I guess I have spoken about you a lot...”

Tim felt himself smile stupidly at Damian’s admission, he chuckled.

“What!? Timothy! Are you making fun of me?”

“That’s not… it’s just… it’s… really cute coming from you to… be like this…”  
Damian blushed so madly that it was impossible not to notice. It made him laugh even harder.

“I am not cute, Timothy!”

“Oh yes you are! Look at you, why are you blushing so hard?”

“Please, stop this…”

Tim snickered, hiding it behind his hand and walked closer to Damian, to give him a pat on the shoulder.  
“Jokes aside, I’m really… happy to know you’re glad to have me back… it… means a lot…”

Damian felt his heart sink a bit. He loved this boy so much. For so long, and back then it was so wrong. But now, Tim was older, right? He’s… almost a man, right? Still, he felt like it was wrong to love him like this… he was supposed to be his little brother, nothing more.

But he was. He was so much more.

He spoke softly and low.

“You mean everything to me, Timothy…”

Tim’s cheeks turned such a pretty shade of pink so suddenly that Damian couldn’t help but stare at him. They both looked at each other awkwardly. Tim adverted his eyes, his hands fumbling together.

“I-... yeah… I mean… thanks…”

What a stupid, stupid reaction. Tim felt like it had been a declaration, but what if he had misinterpreted? What if Damian just wanted to tell him he loved him like a brother?  
That’s when he saw. When he saw Damian’s eyes drop to his lips, just a glance, but it was there. His heart started to race.

“Damian…?”

“... I’m sorry, Timothy, I don’t want to embarrass you any further, it’s just that…”  
“Kiss me,” Blurted out the younger man. Damn it, did he said that out loud? His heart just had time to panic in his chest when lips dipped down and softly brushed his, his eyes widening at the contact. Did Damian just…?

It lingered on his lips just for a second and Damian pulled back.

They stared at each other. Tim didn’t want to wait anymore. Not when he knew Damian wanted it as much as he did. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, and pulled down to meet his lips again. Damian placed his hands on his back and felt like he was going to melt.

It was happening. Really happening? It wasn’t one his stupid dreams he had when he was younger? Damian was really kissing him? And it was even more amazing than what he had ever dreamed of? They slowly broke apart, still in each other arms.

Damian’s voice came rather low and crooked, even in his own ears.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that…”

Tim shuddered and huddled closer to the older man.

“I’m sure you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that too…”

“... Really?”

“Do you remember that time when you bought your girlfriend home? Alice or Alicia or something…?” Damian nodded slowly. “Well, it was at that time I realised that I… liked you more than a brother…”

“... B-but you were eleven!”

“Yes, I was. So I kept it from you…”

Damian sighed and placed his forehead on Tim’s.

“I knew since long ago that you were going to be special to me… But, not like this… not until it was too late, of course. I realised my feelings for you once you were… not here anymore…” He shuddered. “And I regretted it… I regretted it so much… you can’t even know how much…”

“I’m sorry…”

And then they heard someone softly giggle.

Tim looked back and saw two shadow running away, laughing. He started to laugh too, looking back at Damian. They both smiled and ran to catch the other boys. Outside, they all fell in the grass and rolled together, laughing, Jason snorted.

“It’s about time you kissed! Man, I thought you guys were never going to say it out loud, for fuck’s sakes!”

“Quiet, Jason, I don’t want to hear anything coming from a boy who wants to marry our younger little baby bird!” answered Damian with a smirk. Dick squeaked and looked up from the tangled limbs of his brother, staring at Jason wided eyed.  
“You want to marry me, Jason?”

Jason went as red as a tomato. He hid his face in the grass, whining and cursing at Damian.

“... Because I would totally say yes you know, Jay!” Dick chirped. “But, you know, we would have to wait, because I don’t think we can marry yet.”

Tim and Damian shared a glance, smiling stupidly, while Jason had gasped and looked up at Dick. The boy was pouting unhappily.

“But you should have said it sooner, you know!”

Jason grunted, still red, and placed his head back in the grass.  
“It should not be legal to be so cute!”

Damian and Timothy bark out laughing, Dick pouted and launched himself on Jason. Tim smiled happily, curling against Damian’s side.

He was back.

He was alive.

He was home.

And the future never seemed this bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over omg! I'm sorry, actually I had finished it long time ago and only posted it on tumblr and duh... Yeah, sorry! Thank you so much for reading it 'till the end!

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me more on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
